Masks and Straightjackets
by Ashurri1443
Summary: Sometimes she wished that her compulsive nature to insult someone when she was angered would just take a hike. And now, she gazed at the catatonic monolith of a man who sat opposite of her; eyes locked upon the famous ex-killer Michael Myers.
1. Into the madness

**A/N:Hello everyone, I am finally back to typing. Here is my very first Halloween/Friday the 13th/Other slasher films story. This Story is a story of many and I decided to start with the well known killer, Michael Myers first. This story is not really romance but really a good friendship fluff between my character, Riley and Haddonfield's famous ex-killer. This Halloween is based off of Rob Zombie's 2007 film. Please be gentle with reviews on this chap, it is my first try on horror fanfiction and I hope you all like it. The story might have seven up to ten chapters plus two bonus treats for you all that stick to the story until the end. So like every story I make I have to do the disclaimer, I do not own Halloween in anyway and I do not make money off of this fic, it is merely for fun. However, I do copyright Riley Spyder. My OC which has glimpses of myself in it. This is a little short but the next chap is around 2,000 words. So please enjoy!**

* * *

Strings of profanity sounded through the air as the two medical officials strained to keep a firm grip on their _temporary _patient. However, the action was easier said than done. Due to the fact that the teen thrashed roughly around in their arms, elbowing them in the gut occasionally and sending heated glares at her assailants. One managed to restrain her, while his companion roughly snatched her by her chin and proceed to attempt to wrench open her mouth to deliver the sedative. The threat to call in more officials with restraints finally reached her, causing her spasms of defiance to die down. The two men let out a grunt of triumph as they pried open her jaws and slid the single pill in before tilting a glass of water to her lips. She obediently sipped the water and swallowed the liquid along with her pride. She observed the two as they gathered their belongings before advancing out the door and locking it behind them, the swift click of the lock rang in her eardrums. She knew without a doubt that the asinine psychiatrist had sweet-talked her parents into this punishment. He assured them that "Smith's Grove Sanitarium" was a paradise. The corner of her mouth twitched and she spat the dissolving pill out of her mouth, watching as it skidded across the floor and hit the opposite wall. A recollection of past events flashed in her head; a few insults exchanged and then a blur of punches and the color of vermillion red. Sending a fellow peer to the hospital seemed to be the last straw for her parents. She wondered what her parents were thinking, her father was probably going on an emotional rampage; breaking many of the furniture in the house before leaving to drink his sorrow away. Her mother… her mother she was probably bawling her eyes out.

Riley mentally cursed at the predicament she had fallen into and leaned against the wall in silence. A week of therapy and evaluation was left in her wake. The cell that was picked out especially for her was bare and lifeless. Riley hung her head down and gazed at the beige concrete beneath her, waiting for the week to end. Staggering to her feet she approached the door of her room, her hands clutching the hem of her pale blue hospital shirt tightly. She glanced down at the matching blue pants and her bare toes before glancing through the screen window the door provided. She took a gander down the hall and scanned the other cells, a particular one popped out and she silently read the name plate. Her lips parted and her brow furrowed slightly, she racked her brain for a few moments before finally grasping the memory. Her parents had told her the story of the man that had given Haddonfield a grim history long ago, exactly fourteen years ago. She had asked them upon finding many old newspapers in the basement when she was around the age of nine and the story in the paper had many parts cut out. With the curiosity of a child she had asked them about the man and they had told her, after much convincing.

Riley glanced up at the ceiling with a bemused expression. At the innocent age of ten, the boy; now a man had murdered half of his family on a crisp Halloween night. The boy had been showing instincts of psychopathic tendencies due to the fact that he had perhaps killed animals and taken pictures of their demise. Rumors were had been a subject to abuse from members of his household, besides his mother who worked as an erotic dancer to keep food on the table and his young baby sister. The boy killed his older sister, her boyfriend, and his mother's boyfriend. Another rumor was that a year after his entering at this hospital that he killed a nurse, but rumors were sometimes a lie to beckon more people to gossip. She glanced back down the hall again and tilted her head, standing on the tips of her toes to get a better view into the cell.

A slight tap on the screen caused her to snap out of the stupor and glance at a slightly aged kind face, she stumbled back a bit and he only smiled at her reaction before giving a wave through the screen. Riley returned the smile half-heartedly and scanned him over a bit. He appeared to be a late at night janitor, due to his long navy blue jumpsuit and a mop in hand. He had

He then spoke with a smile, "Don't worry, the first night seems rough at first but you will be okay. I'm the janitor in this hall, I'll check on you during my shift and hey I'll even talk if you're up to it." He paused a bit before glancing at the clock, "My name is Ismael Cruz by the way, and I got to leave to work of my shift but I'll speak to you tomorrow and you're gonna be speaking with Dr. Loomis tomorrow. Don't worry he's a good man."

She nodded idly and waved as he walked down the hall, mop in hand and bucket in tow. She then retreated over to the bed and took a seat before lying on her back. She had a name. Doctor Loomis, the child psychiatrist that had suggested this institution in the beginning. She then heard the janitor speak in a hushed tone down the hall, just as he did with her. Riley closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep slowly, and as she did she remembered the name. **Michael Myers. **


	2. Therapy

**A/N:Here is another chapter of, "Masks and Straight Jackets". This will give you a little depth into Riley but not too much, it will generally explain why she is in Smith's Grove. Again I do not own Mike Myers or Halloween in anyway and do not make money off of this fanfiction. It is for fun, Riley is however my OC.**

* * *

The moment Dr. Loomis had entered the mess hall she began to stare him down, her thoughts making emotions quickly flicker across her eyes. He shut the door and turned his head to greet her with a smile and then lingered in that spot for a second upon seeing her expression. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes to the clipboard before striding over to the table, the surface decked out in recording devices for the purpose of the session. Riley stifled a grumble and stared at the grains of the wood and gripped the edge of her shirt once more. Her face softened and a sigh escaped her lips. He glanced up from the clipboard. She figured that letting mixed emotions gradually bubble in her chest was not healthy and decided to let it go. She was not eager to speak with him, sure she was ticked at him for convincing her parents that she needed her help but perhaps she did, she would ignore the fact that he was a doctor and let him interview her for medical purposes. After mustering up some courage she lifted her head, staring at him through her messy blonde medium cut hair. Her blue eyes studied his own icy ones for what seemed like an eternity. All she saw was just an old man, his hair and beard white and his face etched with sympathy and wrinkles; an old man who wanted to get to the bottom of things, in some ways he reminded her of her late grandfather. Doctor Loomis set down his clipboard and folded his hands over his lap and leaned forward, staring at her with the same sympathetic eyes and smile. The corners of her lips twitched to give him a smile too, a very quick smile before her face fell again.

He nodded a bit, accepting her greeting before hooking up the recorder and getting his notes and her file all settled. She watched him intently and then straightened upward for a moment, she remembered what the janitor had said when he introduced himself the night before. _"You're gonna be speaking with Dr. Loomis tomorrow. Don't worry he's a good man." _Trusting his words she took a calming breath and prepared herself to speak, hoping he would not overwhelm her with questions on the first session of therapy. She twisted and writhed her hands a bit. Doctors had always made her nervous.

"My name is Doctor Loomis; I will be your psychiatrist for the week. Now, you don't have to worry if you don't wish to talk about certain topics we won't. Now if you would please state your name?" He gestured a bit toward the microphone and turned on the recorder, she nodded and leaned forward.

"R-riley Spyder." He nodded and wrote down some words, she straightened up trying to see his notes but he calmly placed his elbows upon the paper and held his pen in hand.

"Now, what do you remember about the incident at school yesterday during lunch period." Riley turned her head and he leaned back in his chair a bit, her face was a bit of a warning. Her face twisted in fury but died as soon as it came. After a few moments she decided to tell him, about the incident that had set off her anger and sent a girl her age perhaps older to the hospital. She wanted to give him the innocent statement that kids often used, "_I don't know" _or "_I don't remember what happened."_ But that would only lead to more problems on the road ahead; he would always come back to that question no matter what. She knew how their minds worked. She opened her mouth and began to explain, recalling that lunch period that had been wasted.

_Riley sat there silently, staring at her lunch tray distastefully and then finally pushing it away before rummaging through her bag for her ipod. This lunch period would be spent alone, without the comfort of her one friend; Malachi. Who had been caught skipping class for the fourth time this month, she silently chided him with a small thoughtful smile. She told him to be careful with his decisions but she merely guessed he was half awake or half conscious and did not hear her completely. Malachi was one of her true friends; one that she had known since pre-k and stayed with her through thick and thin. He had been a frequent visitor at her grandfather's home during the course of her stay at his house, but now he could only speak or hang out with her when he was either at school which was not too often for both of them. About two years ago she had been residing with her grandfather and her cousin, after a little skirmish at home but… he had passed four months ago sending her back to her parents. She had adjusted back into the old routine since then but a passing had left her a little quiet and aloof, Riley was still her same self but had her moments. Before placing her headphones in she heard a loud whooping noise come down from the hall, she turned her head and smiled at Malachi. She had wondered how he escaped the principal's lunch detention of torture but nonetheless watched as he sprinted down the hall, leaping over students legs as they sat on the floor against the wall. Malachi always had that kind of happy-go-lucky personality, but he could become angry and sad like any other person. Malachi plopped down next to her and snatched up a fish stick from her plate in the process, he munched on it and lifted up his lips and grinned at her with an amused face. Such a weird man. She humored him and snickered a bit before turning to her ipod to select a song. _

_Malachi could have been labeled a skater boy but the fact that he was too lazy to go out and buy a skateboard could have been the reason why they suggested that he was to be placed in the "unique" category of school just like her. He had always stated, "I'm more of a guy who likes roller-skates. Riding on a surfboard's retarded baby isn't my style." She chuckled inwardly and ran a hand through her hair, tousling it a bit. He sat there and munched happily on her lunch, the one she did not dare touch in fear of food poison. Malachi wore a normal attire, nothing flamboyant like the jocks and nothing around the lines of geek; just normal. Today he decided to wear a plain worn grey t-shirt with a white long sleeve one underneath; his dark blue jeans tattered at the end of the legs and a pair of standard red vans. His shoulder blade length dirty brown hair waved a bit in the middle and the top was covered by a black knit beanie hat. He turned to look at her and began to search through her backpack, only to retrieve a bottle of water before unscrewing the cap and taking a sip. Malachi, had the looks of a young actor and could probably get himself a role in a commercial or a small movie part, with his flawless pale features and high prominent cheekbones but the one thing that stood out the most was his eyes; dark green with a bright light sphere around his pupil. _

"_So you managed to escape?" She asked him, face curious and hoping for an amusing story waiting for her. Malachi finished the entire bottle of water and patted her on the head before sitting Indian-style._

"_Alright, Riley story-time it is. So there I was minding my own business sitting there in the office with the principal just sitting there in her chair, she was lecturing me about how I needed morals and such when all of a sudden she said how incredibly hot I looked today." Riley nearly choked on her own spit and he continued on, "She then started coming across the table and striping right in front of-"_

"_Malachi.." Riley breathed, shaking her head. She smiled and looked at him, he opened his left eye and peered at her before giving a small chuckle and then starting to tell the story correctly or so she thought. _

"_Okay, like I said I was sitting there minding my own business when the president came in with some yakuza guys and he was like, "Oh mighty Malachi we need you to save the United States from commie bastards and then maybe later we can go smoke a joint." _

"_Oh so the president came?" she inquired. He made a sour frown and crossed his arms over his chest before huffing a bit._

"_Fine you got me; she let me off with a warning. I was just trying to make it a little interest-."_

_The clicking of heels sounded throughout the hall, stopping him in mid sentence. Riley rolled her eyes and placed her headphones in but before she could even select a song that was loud enough to drown out their shrill voices, they reached her and managed to talk before she could even get the chance. The three beauties or stooges as Malachi and Riley liked to call them had made their way over for another torture session before sixth period. Allison, the head honcho or leader stood in front. Chewing on her daily piece of gum and hangs on her hips. She reached forward and yanked the headphones from Riley's ears, causing a fast reaction; she stood up and glared silently. Normally she would have ignored them but she had gone through three pairs of headphones because of the three bimbos. _

"_So." She started, taking a pause to pop a medium sized bubble of gum. "Riley I heard your parents finally accepted you back home, what happened? I thought that they didn't want you anymore."_

Dr. Loomis took this time to intervene; he lifted up his hand signaling her to stop as he scribbled down everything she had told him so far. He looked up at her, his face serious and his eyes searching for any kind of emotion in her face. He was sort of excited. She was a first patient in a long time that had opened up to him; he had not been talking to anyone besides his **other **patient in Smith's Grove. This child had a slight aversion toward him when he walked in but now she had finally decided to open up and talk to him. He had decided to start with the incident, seeing as the police had not given him enough information to work with. They had said, a girl insulted her or someone from her family and she just snapped and went into the process of beating her to the point that the young antagonist's fingernails were ripped out. He repressed a shudder, how on earth he managed to do that was beyond him but during his years of working with children he discovered they were capable of anything if they put their mind to it.

"The girl, what is her full name… and how would you describe your feelings for her now and then." He asked, Riley turned her gaze away from the window and then back to him she tilted her head a bit and nodded.

"Her name is Allison Laport, her middle name I think it starts with an M. My feelings for her then were an utter hatred and the other emotion I think you already know; now my feelings are slightly different. I still hate her for a passion but I figure that it is her nature to make people feel like crap so maybe if I behaved differently I could have avoided this…" She said, gesturing to the mess hall. He nodded and wrote more down before she continued.

"_Allison, you know wh-." She held up a hand in Malachi's face as he stood and turned her gaze upon him, lifting up her upper lip in disgust and then curling them into a sneer. _

"_I don't think this is any of your business, and besides Riley can speak for herself without you. Why don't you go light up another joint somewhere, stoner." She spat as if the words were tainted, Riley watched as the other two of her posse moved to block her from his sight. If Malachi was anything other than a gentlemen and a good guy he would have punched her so hard that her nose would have receded into her brain. "Can't you talk Riley? You know, I heard your parents were so upset that you had to come back and that the only reason you did was because your madman of a grandfather crashed his car into a ravine and killed all the passengers. I guess being a freak and dumbass runs thick in his blood too."_

_Allison smirked as Riley continued to say nothing and a crowd started to grow to watch the situation progress, attention was always one thing that Allison wanted to be a part of and if it meant making one suffer she would do so. _

"_Actually, I am glad for you really. Honest to truth because now that they have custody of you, they can finally set you out right. It was a mistake sending you with your grandfather. Really, it must have been hard on him too. Having weird granddaughter, he probably killed himself to get away from you. Is that what he did Riley?" She laughed tauntingly, "Did he kill himself? The dumb fuck probably did not have any other choice-." A hard punch to the face stunted her ramble, sending the brunette flying into a couple of people and knocking them back with her._

_Riley sauntered over quickly, blood coating her fist from breaking her nose and face slightly red from the anger and adrenaline. Allison quickly brought a hand up to her nose to stop the gushing blood and stood up, clenching a manicured hand and throwing a punch back. Her knuckle slammed into the side of Riley's cheek. Riley swayed on her feet a bit, but did not move from her spot. With Allison's punch still planted on her face and a bruise slowly beginning to form, she reached out and entwined her hands within her hair and twisted her wrist causing the roots to pull the scalp. She slammed Allison into the wall, and with her free hand she began to send powerful blows to her sides. She screamed and writhed attempting to get loose but the grip on her hair only tightened, scratching her arms and clothes did nothing._

"_**Take. It. Back.**__" _

_Allison looked up at Riley and she was then threw down the hall, she stumbled back clumsily and kept her balance and stared at her dumbfounded. She reached up, massaging her scalp and moaning upon feeling a patch of hair missing. She glanced down the hall at Riley once more, no one budged and continued to watch Malachi struggled to get pass but was thwarted._

"_W-what?" She asked._

_Riley began to advance forward, dropping the clump of hair she had ripped out and ignoring the scratches that nagged her arms. Allison in turn backed up more only to have her attacker grab the front of her shirt, she was only a few inches taller than Riley because of her shoes but regardless the crazed and infuriated look had made her breathing hitch in her throat. Riley rose a menacing fist again, the blood beginning to dry and now smudged against the tops of her fingers. She then screamed at her, "TAKE IT BACK!" _

Riley then stopped at there, not wanting to get into anymore details. Her grandfather was an innocent man, who had his moments of schizophrenia but loved her and cared for not only her during hard times but her cousin Conner as well. No cruel words could have hurt her before, but the moment Allison had decided to step over the thin white line of her conscious she snapped. Riley had smashed her face in until she was unconscious and unrecognizable, Malachi had managed to pull her off once but in the moment of the heat she snapped at him and he had released her. She hated that she did that, she never wanted to hurt Malachi in the process but her anger controlled her emotions. Dr. Loomis had not said a word but letting someone know was comfort. The teachers and her parents had doubted her; she had gotten in fights before but none this serious.

"That is all… she insulted my grandfather, I loved him with all my heart. He was more of a mother and father that my parents could ever be. If you think my actions were wrong then so be it, she had it coming toward her. So do you want to yell at me, go ahead there's nothing you can say. My parents already said everything."

He didn't yell, he did not patronize or scold. No evil glares were sent her way neither was pity. All he did was ask, "Now since that is put aside and my curiosity is quenched." He folded his hands under his chin and smiled, "What's your favorite color?"


	3. Spleen

**A/N:Hey everyone, it is Ash again. Sorry this chap took a while, I ran in a problem. I made some of the chaps ahead of others and it didn't match up and blah. I do not own Halloween or Mike Myers, I do in fact own Riley because she was created from my brain spurts. Not sure if this chap has funny parts or not. Oh and did I tell everyone Riley's age yet? I forget, if not Riley is around fifteen. When we get to another slasher movie she may be sixteen or still fifteen, I don't know. Hope you like the chapter, and thank you all for the kind reviews and such. Bye bye for now.**

* * *

The janitor did not lie. Doctor Loomis was a harmless man, he had his nosy tendencies but knew when to back off or change the subject. He asked her serious questions and normal ones. She answered the ones she was comfortable with and rejected the one that she detested. She had even made him laugh once during their second session. She had stated that she did not like therapists but he was a decent one and she would not mind speaking with him again during their session. He had smiled and his eyes twinkled a bit with understanding, he then asked why and she replied coolly; "You cannot spell therapist without _rapist." _Her small accusation had made him let out a wheezing laugh and then he started up again with other questions. She had told him all sorts of things on different topics, like that her favorite color was light blue and that she had an urge to watch Scooby doo. She also did not have to take any pills; he said that the pills were just in case she was still fired up and unwilling to go into her cell. She merely nodded.

Their session always lasted a little over an hour before he cut off the recording and took out the tape before putting a fresh one in. He stated that he had another session in about two hours, and she even asked who the patient was he gave her an answer. He was calm about it and did not ignore her, he was going to try and make a break through with a patient that had been with him since the age of ten. Since fourteen years. His next session was with none other than Michael Myers. It had surprised her when he stated that the man had not talked and had become catatonic since that age, but what left her flabbergasted was he spoke of Michael as if he were a close friend rather than a patient. Dr. Loomis informed her that her visiting hours had started and someone had called to come in but they would be running a bit late. She paid no mind. Riley continued to ask Dr. Loomis questions about his relationship with the man. Dr. Loomis was slightly taken aback. He explained that being with the man since his adolescence had made a strong bond, a slight friendship between patient and doctor. Riley smiled at that thought. Most doctors did not give a darn about their patients and merely listened to get a paycheck. Dr. Loomis did no such thing. However, she was slightly ruffled by the fact that he was making a book about Michael's life story without his consent. The door creaked open and Dr. Loomis stood to his feet, smiling a bit.

"Finally, you have kept us waiting for a while." Riley slowly turned and smiled brightly, without even thinking about the protocol she leapt to her feet and rushed over to her friend who stood in the doorway. Malachi was the last person she would expect to see walking through the mess hall doors. He embraced her tightly and patted her head, his actions speaking louder than words. She then stepped back a bit to gaze up at his face. He looked uneasy; definitely upset that the drastic measures taken against what happened at school. He lifted his head to stare at Dr. Loomis, his eyes narrowed a bit but he shrugged it off as he waved his hand over to the table.

"Malachi was the first person that called when he found out, it seems that he interrogated your parents for information. It sort of surprised me that they did not ask to visit themselves but I suppose that they are waiting for you to get settled." Malachi scoffed at that comment and sat beside her. Riley raised an eyebrow but he just granted her a sheepish look. "I wanted to ask him about your story Riley, to see if anything else was left out and so Malachi can verify it."

Malachi then reached out his arm and leaned across the table, jabbing his index a few inches in front of the child psychiatrist's face."Look Doc, I'll tell you everything you need to know but if Riley stays in this god forsaken place for more than a week because you think she's a loon then you better lock me up too."

Dr. Loomis nodded, "I assure you, nothing like that will happen. Not unless she shows signs of having a mental problem." Malachi narrowed his eyes and removed his knit beanie and tousled his dirty brown hair before starting to retell the story, he added some of his own choice of words when describing Allison, such as "Horse-Faced Hussy with a brain that was roughly the size of a watermelon seed." Riley stared at the tile and even averted her eyes to the window as the two talked. Doctor Loomis would often interrupt to ask questions but Malachi didn't seem to care; he just seemed keen on answering each one with selective words and with the god honest truth. When his explanation was finished, Dr. Loomis nodded and then stood up from his seat.

"Riley, I will leave you and Malachi to talk for a while. I'll be back shortly." He stated abruptly before taking out the tape, gathering his notes, and leaving out the door. The instant Loomis left Malachi turned to Riley.

"Such an uptight kind of guy huh, How you doing kiddo?" Malachi placed a hand on her head and messed up her hair a bit, a large grin on his features. "You sure did mess up Allison, her posse went up to the office to tell a bunch of lies but some friends and I told them straight for you."

Riley shoved his hand off her head, "Shush up, I'm only a year and a half younger than you Mal. Besides I don't think smashing a person's face to oblivion is some sort of honor… I mean look where it got me."

Malachi nodded slightly, "Yeah but it has some perks. You know she won't try to mess with you again, you got some sort of revenge from the reign of terror she has been making against you since the beginning of high school, and I may even consider building a shrine to you in my closet." He said bluntly, he rubbed his jaw a bit and glanced at her. She elbowed him in the ribs and laughed, "If I could sever my heart from my body I would give it to you."

"Nah, I don't want your heart I would want your spleen."

"Why my spleen?" He chuckled.

"I don't know." She rolled her shoulders into a shrug, "The spleen is always forgotten."

"Well I'll give you my spleen then."

Malachi looked thoughtfully up in the ceiling and placed a comforting hand on her head, "Listen Malachi, I'm sorry that I sort of snapped at you when I was upset. I didn't mea-."

"Forget it. No harm done. Besides you looked pretty bad ass munchkin I just wished I had a camera with me."

She scoffed, "If you went to the store to try and buy a camera you would get distracted and buy something stupid like…. A squirrel calendar."

"Squirrel calendar sounds like something I would buy. Aww!~" He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and shook her side to side, making his voice sound like he was blubbering and emotional. "You really do know me." He released her as soon as her face started to turn like a blueberry and smiled.

"Love you too Mal. When you leave can you somehow call my cousin Conner? I'm sure that my parents failed to mention my new home to him."

"Sure, I'll tell him. Not sure if he'll be too happy though with what happened last time your parents pulled some dumb shit. But I'll tell him nonetheless." He paused as Dr. Loomis opened the door and walked in. "Riley I'll come and see you sometime this week, be good." He gave her a one armed hug and she returned the gesture, closing her eyes and savoring the understanding that they shared with one another.

"Doc, take care of my little munchkin here. Don't let anything happen to her. If I come back and something is wrong I'll blame you first." He said with all seriousness.

"Why do you even think something would happen?" Loomis inquired.

Malachi merely laughed and made his way to the door; he stood in the doorway and held the doorknob tightly in his palm. "Well you can see it can't you? You can't spell therapist without rapist. Bye Riley!" He then ducked out and shut the door. Riley snorted a bit and Loomis turned his head to her, his face etched in concern.

"Well I see where you get your philosophy; I'm worried if he is a bad influence."

Riley shrugged, "Well you can't blame him for telling the truth. That is how it is spelled. Besides he is my one friend that would give me a spleen." Loomis massaged his temples and sighed.

"This will be a long week."


	4. Crime and Punishment

**A/N:Here is yet another chapter to my lovely readers and reviewers, oh and if my life is interesting to any of you my foot is fractured! This chapter might be short, and you know how you have been waiting for Michael well he is in the next chapter! Do a happy dance for me. I had to build a bit of foundation for the story first, and please if you have flames or any questions please tell them in reviews. I hope you'll give me good reviews too, I like those. I do not own any of the Halloween's, not the originals or Rob Zombie's fabulous remake. I will be seeing H2 on the 28th! I do own Riley though, and I hope that Riley is not a Mary-sue because she is mostly based off of my personality and actions soo... I don't want to be a sue! Have a nice week!**

A sour expression remained on her features ever since her session with Loomis ended a couple of hours ago. It was then when she was escorted back to her room after Malachi left that the fact that she would be stuck in this asylum all week finally hit her. Not to mention if Dr. Loomis saw it fit he could lock her in here much longer than necessary. Malachi probably would have a hard time finding a way to visit with the amount of schoolwork and exams. Conner would come without a doubt after calling her parents every name in the book. Her parents were another story of course. Her father would be busy running his campaign and he had a strong influence on mom. Riley slowly lowered to lie on her side, lying in a fetal position and staring at the wall. Even though the asylum was supposed to help, she would never get use to the white walls and interminable silence this dreaded place brought. For the next four hours she laid there, drifting in and out of repose and hearing the staff members socialize without a care. They had brought her dinner but she didn't dare eat it in fear that it would make her heart give out. She stared at it with wide eyes and watched it for a while, then poked it with a fork, then turned it to see if it looked appetizing on the other side, then poked it again before setting it aside. Riley sighed lightly and closed her eyes and listened. When the nurses and staff members checked out around the time her food got cold, the kind janitor from before came. He smiled at her. She couldn't believe the warmth of it. Mustering up the little amount of happiness that laid dormant inside her heart she returned the gesture and wearily waved to him with her hand. He waved back before disappearing from sight but she knew he was still there; mopping up the floors and keeping her company until he had to move to the next floor. He hummed some sort of song, the rhythm smooth and light. Her eyes drooped and she listened to the song that reminded her of the good memories and blocked out the bad. When she was half awake she heard the sound of his humming break and he talked to her very softly through the screen window in the door. _"G'night, my shift will be ending soon. I hope that everything tomorrow goes well, have nice dreams for me okay." _

She nodded without opening her eyes and grabbed one end to the sheets on the bed, rolling over and pulling them over her in the process. He chuckled and then he left her to sleep, his echoing footfall fading in the background.

* * *

Ismael's wish of sweet dreams turned more into a grisly nightmare. The jingling of keys and two men talking in booming voices was her early wake up call. Riley sheepishly rose from her slumber and groggily stared at the tightly locked cell door; through the screen she could see two men; one who just happened to be a sanitarium guard. One dressed in a dark blue uniform and the other in casual garb. Narrowing her eyes she slowly stood from her bed but not before grabbing the corner of her pillow tightly in her palm. She padded over to the door and moved her arm behind her back, hiding her only source of a weapon. The man fiddled with his keys trying to find the right one and unlock the cell in a hurry. He glanced up into the screen and then looked down; he stepped back a bit upon seeing her up then gave a sleazy grin with his yellow-stained teeth. Riley returned the gesture with a disgusted look and gripped the corner of the pillow tighter, tensing her muscles; ready to fight her way out of this one. His buddy gave her a side glance and took another swig of his alcoholic drink. When he finally yanked the door open he leaned against the doorway and gave a small smirk.

"Hey, we heard that you were new here and all, so me and my buddy here just wanted to give you a warm welcome that's all." He shifted on his feet and moved about an inch into the doorway, his buddy took another swig and then gave a small kind of laugh that mingled with a hiccup.

"Yeah." He slurred sloppily, "We are ah... The welcoming committee." The Janitor

"A welcoming committee huh, you know what you can do with that warm welcome you brought?" She gave the closest smile she could muster, the emotion of hatred threatening to take over her features. He swayed upon his feet and then lurched forward quickly to lean toward her. Riley then swung her pillow up, hitting square in the jaw with enough force to make him stumble backwards and trip over his friend's feet. "You can shove it up your ass, you _**motherfucking drunk**_!" She shouted at him, keeping the pillow in her hand ready to swing again at any time.

If the moment had not been flat out serious she would have laughed at his shocked expression, he steadied himself by spreading his arms out but retaliated harshly. He reached out and grabbed her roughly by her hair then dragged her out of the cell and down the hall. Shouting curse words and thrashing left and right, only making the tugging on her hair worse; he dragged her down the hall with the bottoms of her heels sliding against the floor. His flabbergasted friend followed in suit, laughing and sending a light kick to her side to make the struggle stop. When he suddenly stopped down the hall, his friend finally spoke.

"Well, what ya gonna do with er'?" He pointed dumbly and took another swig.

"What does it look like I'm fucking doing? I'm gonna put her in this cell with someone that actually belongs in here. That quack Loomis is wasting his god damn time on this fucknut, and besides… the bitch d'serves it. I'll try to remember to get her out tomorrow, if not someone will find her…" He glanced downward at her for a moment and grinned; she childishly flipped him the bird and stuck her tongue out at him. "If she's alive.."

She stared at him, "What the hell do you mean?!" He quickly unlocked the lock on the cell door and then tossed her inside roughly, her face connected with the concrete floor hard and before she could whip her head around the cell was closed and locked tight again.

"Be nice to your visitor Mikey! See you in the morning bitch! That is if that dumb animal hasn't killed you yet!" He yelled through the cell, they then laughed and trotted off quickly before anyone could see them.

**Mikey… **Her head slowly turned and her back immediately pressed against the cell door, her breathing and heartbeat stopping altogether.


	5. Silence

**A/N:Not sure how many chapters there may be but Michael shall never be forgotten in the other chapters, heck if H2 is as awesome as the trailers look and sound I may be urged to type more with him. Besides my best friend forever loves Michael, she will be making a story soon too. So here is the chapter where our Haddonfield mudering friend comes in, please review it helps my foot. Flames and questions are welcome, but I hope that there won't be any flames but if there is. I shall read then roast marshmellow's. I do not own Halloween or Mike Myers, I do own Riley Spyder though.**

* * *

Sometimes she wished that her compulsive nature to insult someone when she was angered would just take a hike. And now, she gazed at the catatonic monolith of a man who sat opposite of her. A lump sat in her throat, eyes locked upon the famous ex-killer of her town. Mike Myers. At the innocent age of ten he had committed murder. There were many things Riley fearlessly faced but _he _was not one of them. She waited on her knees, hands tightly gripping the soft fabric of her pants and anticipation building within her chest. A thought silently dawned upon her. If said killer was a threat, he would have made it a long time ago. Gaining the sliver of composure she had left, Riley leaned in to sit in a hunched position letting gnarled blonde hair with faded streaks of blue frame her face. Riley observed the room; his had been broken in due to years of being a resident while her cell looked brand spanking new. A marvelous display of masks of various colors and designs littered the walls; making the gloom in the atmosphere disperse. Something suddenly caught her eye, a small photo mingled within the masks. Riley stood to her feet with her eyes focused on the black and white photo as she shambled over. The happy pair of siblings in the picture made a thoughtful smile grace her lips. A smiling young boy held what looked to be his younger sibling. She glanced over her shoulder and watched as Michael carefully constructed another papier-mâché mask at a rickety desk. Taking cautious steps she made her way over before sitting on the ground next to the desk and watching him work. He paid no mind to her, but she figured it could not hurt to strike up a conversation even though the chances he would reply were slim.

"S-so your name is M-Michael right, Michael Myers?" she questioned, not really expecting him to reply. The break in the silence was comforting though. He ripped a sliver of paper of a newspaper article and dipped it in the glue before placing it and smoothing on the mask base. Riley took this time to get a full look at his appearance. Even sitting in a wobbly old chair he towered over her, which hardly made a difference seeing as she had a short stature to begin with. A curtain of ragged dark brown shoulder length hair concealed half of his looks however through the strands of brown she could see a pair of eyes. They were clear and attentive to his work, as if each movement was carefully thought through quickly. She sat up on her knees to get higher and maybe catch a glimpse of his other facial features. He continued on as if oblivious to her actions. She wondered if he would let her move his hair out of his face. She decided against it.

"Well if it amounts to anything my name is Riley. Has anyone told you that you kind of look like a Cornelius?" She laughed nervously, the fear never truly gone but now not apparent in her voice.

Most would quizzically lift their eyebrows, and ask brazenly "Are you right in the head" but he simply kept quiet. She never could tell if he was listening to her but a smile rose to her face either way, "Maybe I'm just being silly." A pause before she spoke again, "Some people don't really understand my rambles and actions, one is why I was sent here. The reason is namely because my parents don't think I'm… _right." _

She tried to put into simplest terms to try not to make him confused or upset but then a feeling overcame her. The weight crushing her shoulders had been lifted, like someone had taken a hammer and broke a small piece off to give her a sense of clarity. For a moment she figured he was choosing to ignore her, but she saw him glance at her from the corner of his eye and then move back to work once more.

"It is not that they don't love me, they just don't really understand me because I'm different. The psychiatrist here… Um Dr. Loomis" Michael lifted up his head at the sound of the doctors name and she contemplated if she should continue. "He is on my side but he is also on my parents' side, it makes it hard to trust both of them. Not being able to trust anyone around you is scary. Truth is the moment I've stepped a foot into this place I've been scared, and even more alone than I was in society."

She reached across the desk and pushed the torn paper strips within his reach while he plastered on another piece, she tilted her head to read the little cut off text. Hmm, he preferred to use the obituaries section.

"When I was a kid, my mother and father weren't really there. We hardly even ate together. They were always off doing their own thing while I was such a contrary child. I have no siblings but they might be considering getting one since I was such a mistake. The only people in my family that seemed to understand me were my cousin Conner and my grandfather. They said that my personality changed after I was enrolled in elementary, and I started to be my true self. My parents said it was a stage. As you can see it wasn't, I started to get in trouble. Everyone would make fun of me, so I acted out against the others."

His mask started to come together, and he began to look at the paint idly. She gazed at the deep blue; the masks on the wall consisted of all colors but blue had always been her favorite. She wondered what his favorite was. The probability of someone choosing a color because of its favorability was always high. He reached out and grabbed the white and black, pouring them together to make a steel grey before dipping the paintbrush in. Mask making looked entertaining, after all he was locked in this room almost all the time and how fun could an asylum be? He began to paint the bumpy paper with even strokes.

"I'm in high school now, and not that many people there like me. Being different is a sign of abnormality. About a year ago I was sent to live with my grandfather after an incident at home, my father _accidently _hit me too close to the stairs. You can figure out the rest. That incident broke my arm and once what happened caught wind people started talking and my father was running for senator at the time…."

She silently stared at her hands that rested in her lap, why would an ex-killer care about all of this? Riley hung her head down and listened as the bristles of the paintbrush touched the mask. Her fists clenched tightly making her knuckles pop from force. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes boring into her skull. She looked up at him; he stared intently at her with his mouth shut tight and jaw firm. He looked like a marble statue almost. She smiled up at him , after a few moments of his stare he turned back to his work. He was listening... well she thought he was. Not that many people at school remembered the Mike Myers incident that happened fourteen years ago, they figured it was a rumor and that he wasn't real. Her smile faded a bit but did not disappear completely. He looked pretty real to her.


	6. Remembering

_**A/N: Doctor gave me a special shoe for my foot, they said I could walk without limping because of the shoe but when I do, it hurts like crap. So I guess that the doctor was a crackpot. Here is yet another chapter for you all since the reveiws make me happy. This chapter is mostly Riley telling Michael about her past and what happened that made her go live with her grandfather, I think I shall name him grandpa Joe... but everyone shall call him grandpa. At the end it is in Conner's Point of view and he gets a little phone call... I hope you like it and please review if you want, I like reviews they keep me warm at night when my dog steals my blanket. TACO'S! I'm random tonight, so sorry. I do not own Halloween or Micheal Myers but I do own Riley Spyder, Malachi, Conner, and the new character down below. Oh and that girl that got Riley in the asylum in the first place, Allison Laport? No I don't own her, a pimp named slickback owns her. **_

* * *

_Regardless of the nerve racking situation that bestowed itself upon her; she stood her ground with her uninjured arm ridged at her side and feet planted firmly on the wooden floorboards. She looked up at her parents with a glassy glance through her fallen blonde hair. Her parents stood in what she guessed were contemplation, and then abruptly her father sharply turned on his heel and sauntered into the other room for a moment. A choked sob erupted from her mother, and she buried her face within her palms. The sound alone was agonizing and it felt like a bullet had been shot point blank at her heart. Riley remained silent and glanced at her right arm; the limb was positioned in a right angle and hung in a white sling. She had been discharged from the hospital only a few mere hours ago, and had felt weary on the return home. Riley flinched backward as an object was thrust out into her face and she reached out with her left arm, taking a stuffed duffel bag from her enraged father. His face was mixed with emotion. Two stood out fairly quickly, one was utter disgust while the other was a sliver of pain and sympathy; and like a flame of a candle the pain and sympathy flickered out. She already knew their motives; they were throwing her out on the streets in attempt to salvage their precious reputation. A premonition had bubbled in her stomach the moment she was registered into the hospital. Her father, a popular man who hoped to become senator after elections would not want to be known as a man who fathered a child like her. Her mother was self-conscious about her image as well but never had the heart to actually put the plan into action. Strangely enough no words of defiance escaped her mouth; Riley stood still and glared at the floor. Her father cleared his throat and reached out, wrapping an arm around his convulsing and sobbing wife before speaking. _

"_Please leave for a bit, just for a while for this entire situation to blow over and to give your mother and I time to recover. We're tired of always covering up for you whenever you get in a fight at school and rumors are spreading. We just don't understand what to do with you; we think it would be in our and your benefit." He paused momentarily before continuing, his brow furrowing slightly while thinking his words carefully. "I don't care where you stay, just leave."_

_For the first time the conversation started, she lifted her head up to look her father in the eyes then glance at her mother. Her eyes then traveled downward, ending at his Adam's apple. She was not able to either. His eyes stated loud and clear: "There are people who are needed and people that are worthless. You are the latter. We cannot stand you"_

_Her mother finally spoke out as well, "Dear God Riley, do you know what the neighbors are saying? Do you understand how much this affects me and your father? You were such a beautiful child when you were young? Why did you turn out like this?" The last syllable was forced out painfully, and it stabbed her right in the ego. Riley felt her eyes twitch without warning and she bit the inside of her cheek roughly, tasting the iron flavored blood as it seeped out from the wound she had created. She would not give them the satisfaction of watching her cry. _

"_We still love you, understand that but… sometimes we can't wonder if you were really a mistake. We just need some time…" Another string of words that cut deep into her flesh. After moments of interminable silence, a sharp intake of breath rattled through the air and she turned around with eyes tight shut. She moved forward but a large gust of wind hit her face and a large splintering slam filled her ears. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth went to gape at her intruding nineteen year old cousin. His arm snapped out, grabbing her with his vice-grip by her collar bone and dragging her close to his side. She made an action like a flailing child as he stepped back a few paces, her struggling not slowing down his gait. A small satisfied smirk surfaced to his features at the horrified looks on her parents faces. _

"_So she didn't turn out the way to wanted, does this mean that you should drop being her guardians all together. If a slight imperfection is spotted, does this mean she is a mistake?" He asked loudly, his eyes fiercely focused. Riley returned to look at the floor, inwardly cheering for making her parents breaths hitch up in their throats. Her cousin always had a way to take the hardest situations and mold them in his hands like clay; he always made people stop breathing with his actions and appearance. His strikingly bright maroon color hair and rough visage had that kind of effect on people. He stood tall and clad in his normal attire of ripped jeans and a plain t-shirt, his dark brown leather jacket slung lazily over his shoulder. _

"_Conner.." Her Father spoke apprehensively, "Don't get into this, it isn't your problem?"_

_Conner merely scoffed, "Oh, so you see her as a problem now? What a pitiful pair of adults."_

"_I didn't me-."_

_Conner quietly held up a finger to his lips and waved him off, "Well now she won't be your problem anymore, Riley will be coming to live with me and grandpa…." _

* * *

Conner wearily cocked an eyebrow up and managed to light up his cigarette after constantly trying to strike up the lighter. In the pit of his gut something did not feel right; an unsettling feeling had been boiling in his stomach all day. Rolling his shoulders a bit and taking a drag he silently turned his head toward the 7-Eleven convenient store; waiting for Dodger to come out with the things that they needed. He smiled to himself a bit; she was getting the few things that they had run out of over the past few weeks. If anyone could love a street rat like him, it was good ol' Dodger; the girl that had become his friend and girlfriend in only the course of three years. Conner gazed through the window and watched as she went to pay for her things. She stood silently and teetered on her toes a bit while waiting in line. She had vibrant orange hair; the style was almost always pulled back in a low ponytail, her bangs swopped to the side to cover one of her hazel brown eyes. Her clothing was simple and nothing flashy but casual and ordinary; just a grey tank top over a white sleeve shirt and some jeans that were ripped at the knee. He remembered that her birthday was coming up soon; he tapped his chin a bit. He was thinking about planning a small surprise thing with Riley, the two of them had always gotten along ever since they met. _Riley.. I wonder how she is doing ever since she went back to live with her parents… _He watched as Dodger exited the store, plastic bags full of stuff in her hands and a small smile on her face. _I've been living with Dodger and sharing the rent since grandpa died, and she went back to __**them.**_

"Got the stuff, I picked up a gallon of milk since we might run out some in three days. Oh and I noticed you didn't have that much shaving cream left so I got you that too…" She paused and sat on the seat of his motorcycle; she pecked him lightly upon the cheek and stared at him intently. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine I just got this real weird feeling…" He was about to say more but the phone in his pocket vibrated, causing him to stop. Conner rummaged in his jeans and pulled out the cell phone before looking at the screen.** Unknown Caller.** Shrugging he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_**Yeah, is this Conner? Riley's cousin?" **_

"Sure is who wants to know?" Conner looked over at Dodger as she put on her helmet; he patted on the top of it and chuckled at her a bit.

"_**This is Riley's friend, Malachi. She wanted me to tell you something because… well at the moment she can't tell you herself. I've been calling every Conner in the phonebooks. Don't talk just listen alright, munchkin is in a tough spot right now."**_

Conner didn't reply and listened to Malachi explain, the more he informed him the more Conner began to rise from his bike and then when the climax of the story hit he lost it. "**They sent her where?!**"


	7. Heated Topic and A phone call

**A/N:Another chapter for all of the readers who fill me with joy. School has started so chapters might come out a little slow, so due to this I made this one a bit long. Around 2,000 words long. I have Academy of Medicine if all of you are wondering, I hate it so much... I can't see my friends during one hour lunch because I have to leave for the bus early and I can't eat. Damn my stupid brain for signing up, I have to go through it this year and next year... My friends say it is quiet and gay without me. I decided to give Riley a little more depth in this chapter, a chance to let you all see the emotions that are the foundation for my small statured OC. It also shows what Riley's parents are like beside the buttmunch parts. Halloween 2 is out! Brother saw it before me so I got upset. I need to see it. Have any of you guys seen it yet? I need to stop rambling so I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you very much for the wonderful reviews, they keep me going. I wish all of you luck in school if you are in it and have a nice weekend, god bless and love. I do not own Halloween or Michael Myers, however I do own Riley and the rest of my OC's. Next chapter will be out soon.**

* * *

A giant yawn escaped between her lips as Riley fought to keep her eyes open and stare at Dr. Loomis who hurriedly scribbled on his clipboard. While resting her chin on the palm of her hand she turned her head to stare at the clock, they had been talking for roughly three hours ever since the chaos in the asylum died down. The nurses and guards were in a frantic frenzy and they were absolutely baffled when they had found her, locked in none other than Michael Myer's cell. The event seemed to pass in a blur, no sooner had they found her they had wrenched the door open and pooled inside. Two guards kept an intense eye on Michael while a nurse ushered Riley out; and when they did she had yelled a surprised goodbye to Mike. The man who ran the asylum and Dr. Loomis had been alerted immediately, and the one guard had been fired. She figured he thought Mike was going to kill her during the night. When Loomis had arrived he looked very awake and it appeared that he had gotten dressed in a hurry; seeing as his shoes were on the wrong feet and that his hair was tousled about. After making sure that everything was fine and dandy he had decided on making the session a little early in order to assess the situation and ask her questions. Riley grumbled a bit and slumped in her seat. She was exhausted and did not feel like answering anymore questions. She had watched Michael create masks while sitting with him and talking at times, she would stop from time to time when he would send her a glance and made sure not to set him off. Loomis glanced up at her once more before down to his work. Riley turned her attention to her bare feet that dangled a bit off the ground and her brow furrowed a bit. After eccentric questions he had asked and prodded her with unnecessary questions, an unknown feeling lay dormant in her stomach; crossed between anger and confusion. Huffing out a breath of hot air and leaning toward the doctor, she stared at him without blinking until his eyes met with hers. To him Michael was just a madman which on some uncertain events became his friend. A friend who he would never see other than a madman who belonged in this very Asylum for eternity until he finally assessed his "Problem".

In Riley's eyes, however, she saw someone with a purpose. Every human being on this earth had a purpose in life, his might not be the best one but living without a goal would be a void. So she stared into the blue eyes of this child psychiatrist, who perhaps judged her as an insane person too. Her logic was either a lie or the truth.

"Why did you do it?" she asked him suddenly, her voice coming out a little too harsh than she meant. He seemed stunned by the sudden effort to speak and his expression was puzzled to say the least, his eyebrow rose delicately.

"Why did I do what Riley?" He asked.

Riley thought a moment to sum up the right words, and to recall a book she saw sitting upon a shelf in a store once. Of course back then she thought nothing of it but now to have finally met the man who was patronized and dubbed "The monster of Haddonfield", she had to state her opinion fueled by rage and confusion. She took another breath and spoke slowly so he could understand. "Not too long ago, maybe a year or so… I came across a book, back then I didn't really think of anything about it. I thought, oh, just a bibliography and nothing else but, to make a book about another human being without their consent. Now, I never would have thought you would have it in you to commit such a sin Dr. Loomis."

"A book…" He trailed off, and she finally stood to her feet and slammed her hands upon the table; frustrated with this man. Was he really that naïve?

"Yes! A book Dr. Loomis! A damn book that you wrote about Michael!" She nearly shouted at him. The fact that Loomis sat there with his writing material and placid as ever made her rant on about the current topic of discussion. "You wrote it without his consent didn't you? You figured since he was in Smith's Grove and that he wouldn't find about, didn't you?!"

"Riley, I hardly believe that what I did is anything like being compared to a sin. Besides you don't understand, yes I didn't ask him if I could write and publish the book but Michael Myers is no ordinary human being!" He stated, trying to defend his innocence. She scoffed at him.

"Just because of what he did nearly fourteen years ago doesn't mean he's a monster. Why? If I went on a killing rampage that day, and killed Allison would you make a book about me? Is that what you see me as? Do you think I'm a monster? Because it sure as shit looks like you do! Just because we're different!?" She took a pause from her ramble and stood before the Doctor, tearing at the seams of sanity and hyperventilating. Reaching up and gripping her blonde locks tightly she sank back into her seat and slammed her head on the desk, doing it once then repeating it. Tears threatened to pool over her eyes and stream down her cheeks.

It was then that Dr. Loomis advanced over quickly to wrap an arm around her, her efforts to punch him square in the nose was thwarted by his vice-grip on her hands. "You're just like my parents…. You hate me just like them. Just like my prick of a father and sniffling coward of a mother, they sent me here because of that and you let them. You're not here to help me are you?" She mumbled, more to herself than anybody.

He held her as he shook, chin on her head and rocked her back and forth. Reminding her of an act her cousin or grandfather would commit when she was little and would get a scraped knee. He patted her head a bit. "Riley you know that's not true, you're my patient and friend… Remember I'm here you help you, your just tired… Do you want to go back to your room?…"

"No." She said firmly. _He wants to help, but there is nothing to help. He wanted to help Michael, but he never will. He wants to help me but he won't be able to. People can't change who they are, like Loomis can't change the fact that he will forever be a man chasing the dream of helping a killer and that he will probably publish another novel about his patient. _"Dr. Loomis?"

"Yes?" He asked softly, his voice cracking slightly but still in that placid tone.

"Can I see Michael more often?"

…..

"Perhaps…"

* * *

After a long and heated discussion with the leader of the asylum, Loomis was finally granted the opportunity to let Michael Myers and new patient Riley Spyder have brief meetings with each other over the course of the week. Still baffled by her request he now sat in his own house, sitting in a plush chair in the middle of his study. The request was dangerous, but after seeing the mental breakdown that most patients have upon entering Smith's Grove Samuel figured that a brief meeting once a day would be good for development. A chance for Michael to have human contact might help him. Pinching the bridge of his nose and glancing down at a pamphlet that was held loose in his grasp he would now have to make the difficult task to suggest a plan to Ms. Spyder's parents. The pamphlet was for a camp that he would suggest for Riley to attend, in order to help her with any problems he could not solve himself. He outstretched his arm for the phone but a shrill ring that broke the solace beat him to it. Picking up the phone he cleared his throat before answering.

"Hello, Dr. Loomis speaking."

A timid voice answered on the other line, hesitant at first. "H-hello… Dr. Loomis? This is Riley's mother. I didn't wake you did I?" He glanced at the clock momentarily, seeing it was around two in the morning. Rubbing his forehead he shook his head slightly.

"No, you didn't. I was just about to call you actually. I didn't read the time, I apologize. Is everything all right? You sound upset." Having meeting Riley's mother in person after the incident at school, he had realized firsthand how quiet the woman was.

She had no outspoken opinions and seemed to shrink back into submission whenever her husband talked firm, but managed to keep a façade of dignity. It was apparent that Riley got most of her characteristics from her father, having his blonde hair and pale skin but her eyes were just like her mother's; alight monochrome grey color. "N-no Mr. Loomis I'm fine…." She took a pause.

"Is there something you wish to speak with me about?"

The woman then suddenly blurted out at him with uttermost worry and confidence, not a single stutter in her speech. "Is Riley okay? Is she eating alright, she is not fond of breakfast you know. And about her sleeping conditions? Does she have enough blankets and pillows? You are taking care of my baby girl right?" She stopped and then her voice shook, her shuddery exhale ringing through his ear. "Does she talk about us? She must hate me Mr. Loomis, I never agreed to this idea… but her d-damn father was just so persistent. He stated she needed help."

"Mrs. Spyder, Riley is doing fine. She has been progressing well, and I don't believe she hates you. This plan of sending her to me is going along nicely, she's talking to me… expressing herself. You have a wonderful daughter Mrs. Spyder but…"

"But what?"

"I fear I have only scratched the surface of her problems, it has occurred to me that she needs more than just a week to help her. This is why I am thinking about sending her to a camp after the sessions…"

"Oh Dr. Loomis I don't know. I want her home with me… I realize that she might need this but…" She sighed deeply, "Her father and her don't get along very well, he loves her but the fact that she acts different than him just unnerves him. But I could never act the way he does toward her, he has a way of convincing me into things such as this… I'll talk to him about it, but please one more thing before I go."

"Yes, anything."

"Just tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry." Loomis bit the inside of his cheek and felt his features soften at her words. The bond between mother and child was stronger than any medicine or sessions of recovery. It reminded him of Mrs. Myers; a mother who had lost her eldest child and still gained the energy to see Michael each visit.

"I will. Don't worry. I will." And with that she hanged up the phone. Riley talked fondly about her mother in the first session, saying that she loved her but head of the household, her father; who ruled with an iron fist always caused her to shun Riley away. Riley was not on the best terms with her father, they quarreled often about the littlest things but despite it all Loomis knew that her father loved Riley underneath it all. Setting the phone down Loomis took a moment to think in silence before standing up and walking to the doorway.

"Riley might be able to get Michael to open up to her. Maybe, just maybe." And with that he turned off the lights.


	8. Arts and Crafts

**A/N:HEY EVERYONE! Tomorrow I am going to see Halloween 2, and on tuesday I hopefully won't get in a fight. Me and my friend had this major fight and she's been a bad friend for years, if you have a keen interest why then... uh I don't know message me... Geez you weirdo's! Nah I love you all. Here is another chapter to the story, I have offically lost count on how many days she has been there so if it goes over a week then just tell me. I thought this chapter was a little funny, especially what she calls Dr. Loomis. I do not own Halloween or Mike Myers, I do own Riley though. Peace and Halloween Love!**

* * *

She squinted her eyes shut tight and curled her tongue up on her upper lip; focusing on trying to achieve the difficult task of making at _decent_ looking creation. Ripping newspaper clippings into shreds and sloppily plastering them to the base she would often pause in her hard-earned work to steal a glance at his. This, of course, would only make her frown in displeasure and compare his perfect looking mask to her poor looking one. Pressing her lips into a thin line and twisting her facial features into a scorn she gazed up at the camera, just daring Loomis to laugh about her childish tendencies. _I can already hear that British butt munch laughing and spreading gossip to all of his rapist friends at the secret child therapist meetings that's held in… I don't know like Canada or Argentina! You laugh it up fish and chips boy!_ She mused silently to herself, shifting a bit in her seat she pasted one last piece before pushing it aside to dry and then turning her attention to Michael's handy-work. He was still delicately working on his single mask, his large calloused hands steady and calculating with each move. If she could pick a single word for her mask, she would vote for "Pitiful". Even in day care long ago, she would have no patience and just rush into it and it would turn out inadequate as always. Despite her artistic disadvantage she gave a meek smile and watched him work. When Loomis informed her that her request for spending time with the mute giant was approved, she had leapt out of her seat and hugged him tightly around the neck before sending a joyous peace-sign to the guards for no apparent reason. Loomis simply shook his head in abhor and gave an uneasy smile. Michael remained quite as always, but she seemed to sum up what he was thinking through scarce flickers of emotions that would occasionally shine in the light of his black eyes. _They should make an endangered species fund for those flickers, everyone donate twenty-five cent to the flickers! _Containing an awkward laugh she glanced at her mask for a moment before speaking.

"I made this mask for Loomis since he's such an uptight guy, but I don't know what colors to paint it." She paused and rested her chin on the palm of her hand for a moment, furrowing her brow while she thought. She might as well color it rainbow colors while she was at it, no doubt Loomis would take the gift and act like he wanted it just to humor her. "You think he would wear it if it were pink? Some weird guys like to wear pink, and he's a pretty weird guy. He'd be all over the pink. What do you think?"

He didn't turn his head to glance at her; he just stopped smoothing down the wet paper for a millisecond before continuing once more. She gave a firm nod and stared at the wall. "Yeah you're right; he wouldn't…Fish and chips bastard…"

Leaning against the surface of the table she stared off into space and thought to herself, about random and serious things alike. She wondered what her mother and father were doing right now; if anyone remembered that she was suppose to feed the neighbor's cat while they were away, and if it was mystery meat sandwich day at lunch. She inwardly shuddered, Smith's Grove processed slop was bliss on a fork compared to cafeteria food. Idly running her fingers through her hair and ripping apart the tangled knots that had developed over the few days. They gave you clean clothes and sheets, a warm meal, but they couldn't spare a single brush? Having a the hair stand on the back of her neck she turned her head to meet face to mask, he sported a emerald green one with black specks today; the color mingling with his dark long locks well. Riley blinked at him for a moment before lurching back and feeling her face heat up from embarrassment of dumbly day dreaming out in the open. Failing to find a good explanation for her actions she huffed and hung her head, and then looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He moved his head slowly, acting as if nothing happened. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Don't mock me Michael, I know your laughing… somewhere underneath _all_ that flesh and bone… you're laughing at me." He sat straight and stared at the wall, not turning his head toward her again. She knew what he was thinking of saying if he had enough will-power to talk; _**I didn't say anything. **_Grinning to herself she watched as he reached out for the paint and followed in suit.

* * *

Maybe she did belong in Smith's Grove, maybe she was crazy? Most of the nurses that passed her room seemed to think so, due to her form of entertaining herself throughout the long night hours. After the session with Michael and Loomis, Riley retired back to her room only to stay awake and sing various Disney songs that she scarcely remembered. She had gone from Hunchback of Notre Dame to the Lion King, and now Mulan was her choice. Riley sat on the edge of her bed and sung "I'll make a man out of you" to her one and only audience, he would chuckle every time she would pause to have a laughing fit in the middle of the song. Ismael preformed his nightly chore of mopping the dirty and scuffed floors while Riley would find some way to amuse or keep him happy. It was her chore as well. She hopped off the bed and walked over to the bolted shut door; she stood on the tops of her toes and gripped the brim of the screen window before watching. The smell of pristine lemony pine-sol burned her nose but she inhaled deeply and smiled while admiring his handy work. He washed each floor with his bare hands and energy and yet no one gave him any praise at all for his deed; just a small pay check at the end of each week. She would hear him saying polite greetings to the staff and nurses and they would always return the gesture but it was not enough in her right mind. Ismael wiped the perspiration from his brow and stood upward then leaned on his mop. He took his hat that he had safely tucked in his pocket beforehand and placed it on his head. Ismael smiled. She jumped up into the air four times to get a better view of the floor before giving him thumbs up and a large grin. She would miss him when the week was over but she would always remember the one simple man that showed her a large amount of kindness in Smith's Grove.

"You did a really good job, what else do you have to do?" she asked him with curiosity. He took a deep breath then exhaled before furrowing his brow and thinking a bit on what other chores were on his agenda.

"Well thanks Riley, I try. Well I got two more floors left then to sanitize the bathrooms, and wheel this week's laundry down to the laundry room for washing in the morning." He leaned down to inspect the floor and make sure he got every smudge of dirt and that it was drying. Riley bit her lip and stared at him hopefully, folding her hands almost as if she were praying.

"Ismael."

He glanced up at her and then instantly gave a cautious expression; he cocked one brow up expectantly at her. "Yes?"

"Do you think I can come out for just a couple of seconds? Just enough to go and say goodnight to Mike? I promise I won't tell and right after I'll come right back and into the cell, pretty please?" He pursed his lips into a thin line and stared at her then placed his hands on his hips, casting his eyes down to the floor and shaking his head. He then advanced toward the door.

"Oh alright, walk on your tip-toes so the floor won't smudge or anything. And straight back you hear?" He fumbled with his keys a bit, mumbling some words under his breath as he unlocked the door. She nodded vigorously and as soon as the door was open she sprinted down the hall toward Michael's door, managing to stay on her tip toes the entire time. When she got to his sanctuary she peeked through the screen at him. He was hunched over at his desk creating another beautiful shield for his face, surrounding by nameless faces of all shapes and colors.

"G'night Michael, I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait to see your mask. Have nice dreams." She whispered to him loud enough for him to hear, she then bolted back to her room and Ismael. Riley stumbled a bit upon remembering the wet floor but recovered quickly and threw her arms around the Janitor's waist; hugging him tightly before rushing into her cell.

"Good Night Ismael!"

He chuckled and locked the door, staring at the small statured girl with a bemused face. Her emotions were giving him whip-lash; she could be happy, mad, or sad at anytime. Like a normal teenage girl. He watched as she crawled up into the small bed the asylum provided for each patient and he felt the urge to confront Loomis. Ismael gathered his things and advanced down the hall toward the elevator where he would go up another floor to continue his work. It was apparent to him on the first day she arrived that there was nothing wrong with her. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her. She was a little eccentric, yes, but being like everyone else would be just plain boring. He would admit to one thing, she had some issues that Loomis would help her work out but most of them she would have to handle herself. He sent a glance into Michael's room and smiled a bit at him, before carrying on.

"Goodnight Mikey. I'll see you tomorrow."


	9. Treatment

**A/N:I saw Halloween 2 and I have to say, it was wicked! There were three parts that made me cry, one that made me curse real loud in surprise, and I predicted to things that would happen and it did happen. I might see it again with friends something this weekend. This chapter seems very boring and short, not too much action and it sounds horrible to me. I am sorry I don't have any brain juice left, but to make up for it I made a Riley/Loomis confrontation on my deviant account. You can find the link on my profile, warning though if you have not seen H2 it might have spoilers and it might have a spoiler on what slasher film story is coming after this. So if this chapter is a disappointment I apologize. I do not own Halloween or Michael Myers, also if you guys out there know how many days Riley has until the end of the week please tell me. I kind of lost track and my brain can't comprehend anything at the moment. If you do I will give you a prize, whoever finds out for me I can make a short mini story with their favorite slasher. Just message me. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

"Your parents and I recommend that you attend a special camp, to help you with any other problems that I cannot reach during this week. My first intention was to have your parents bring you here for weekly sessions but your mother convinced me otherwise, that this place was too constricting for you."

Her head snapped up quickly with a dumbstruck expression glued to her face and her mouth wide open. The plain yellow scrambled egg resting on her fork fell to the plate and the fork followed in suit soon after. Loomis chose to stare at his hands rather than look up into her hardened gaze, her face firm as a stone and not breathing at all. She then glanced down at the table to stare at the grain of the wood, her eyes darting left and right as she began to process his words. Only a few questions surfaced to her mind and she strained to keep her mood calm and repress the urge to shout at him. Swallowing the lump in her throat she leaned forward and bit the bottom of her lip, one question, however she asked bluntly.

"What kind of camp?" She murmured to him softly, fearing that the security cameras would pick up the anxiety and urgency lacing her voice. Loomis looked up at her and folded his hands in front of her mouth then kept his eyes focused toward her own; she noticed an unreadable emotion located in his eyes. Was it an apologetic emotion? She highly doubted it. He took a moment to put together his choice of words and then he held out his hand to explain.

"The camp is for teens that have several issues; either it is family problems or mental issues. We want you to be able to express yourself and resolve the many problems that you have with your parents and with the peers at your school; without resulting to violence or any other form of unleashing your emotions. The camp is only five hours away so you will be close enough to contact your family."

"You said that this would be my only treatment and then I could go home." She spat at him, a glare settling upon her features. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"I know what I said and I am keeping you here for only a week, but we think it would be in your best interest-."

"You think! You and my parents always think! What about what I think?!" She practically shouted at him, again that placid face greeted her. She scrunched up her face into a scowl and pushed away her tray of food, no longer to eat within the same room as him. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe that I don't want to go to some camp just because you and my parents think that I'm a nutcase!?"

"Now Riley I-."

"Shut up and let me talk! You always have something to contradict Dr. Samuel Loomis. You always think that because something happens there must be a logical reason for it, you always think that if others are different is not normal." Her rant came to a halt. "Would if I don't want to go?" She inquired.

"Your parents already informed me that if that were the case then they would keep you here…" Before she could throw her fork at him he continued, "I think that our session is over for today, so you can calm down but before you're escorted back to your room you have a phone call…"

When the nurse came to show her to the phone she kept her gaze cast down to the tile floor, neither she nor Loomis said a word. No particular emotion rose to her features as she was led out of the room and down the hall. Her eyebrows twitched before knitting together, eyes darting around and searching for something. Something to fix this, some solution to this disaster they had suddenly sprung on her. She could hardly hear the nurse desperately trying to strike up a conversation or make a rise out of her, her heart beat thundering in her ears blocked out any noise and she was not capable of comprehending anything at the moment. The nurse then came to a stop. Riley lifted up her head, and scanned around. The condition and appearance of the room was no surprise, the walls were stark white and bare with no windows or pictures for decoration; cobwebs dangled from the corners and ceiling sending her the indication that hardly anyone got phone calls here. The nurse gave a comforting pat on her shoulder and nudged her inside before informing her that the phone was waiting for her and that she would be standing outside if anything happened. Riley did not respond but shuffled forward and waited until the woman left before picking up the phone and giving a meek response.

"Thank god.." She perked up upon hearing the worried words of her cousin, Conner. Lips trembling, she grasped the plastic phone tightly; making the plastic creak a bit. "Riley, I can't believe…. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Malachi found you…"

"Yeah, he did. I was trying to reach the front desk ever since but… never mind. Riley what have they been saying to you? I already know that this was your parent's idea." He said roughly.

"I'm fine, the doctor isn't too bad. He upsets me sometimes but he has good intentions I guess… but after this week they want to send me to a camp Conner."

He was silence for a few minutes before responding, "What _**kind**_ of camp?"

"The kind of camp that you're already thinking about, a camp for whack-jobs." She forced the last words out and then continued on with more urgency. "Conner I'm not going."

"You don't have to; it is your decision just as much as it is theirs. Riley I'll call you first thing tomorrow… Be safe for me okay, I love you. Bye."

"Bye." Riley brought down the phone and silently wracked her brain, figuring out what she would do.


	10. Goodbye for now

**A/N:Okay, why didn't you guys tell me that she has been there for more than a week? Did you want me to write more? The story has finally come to an end but don't worry, the next slasher installment will be posted soon and this story like the others will have two bonus treats for you to read. Turns out it has been nine days since Riley has been at Smith's, so here is her last day and pretend it has been only seven days. I hope that all of you enjoyed this story and that you will read the next installment. I do not own Halloween or Michael myers, I only own Riley. Peace and love.**

* * *

"The week ends tomorrow; my parents will be taking me home."

Her words broke the awkward silence that had transpired between the two during their last meeting together. A wrenching feeling grasped her heart; squeezing the organ until matter of gore seeped through the invisible unnerved hand. Michael had finally shown indications of life and his head lifted up and glanced in her direction, she stared at his new mask. This one had been made with the last of his newspaper strips, some of the text and articles visible under the navy blue paint and the wrinkles protruding out slightly. After admiring the shield he had crafted Riley flickered her eyes to his, staring in the deep dark color of his eyes; scanning for a hint of emotion. He turned his head away once more to stare absently at the wall. She merely gave him a meek smile to grant reassurance before turning her attention to an object settled on the tile floor, a poorly wrapped box rested beneath her feet. Hatching an idea she overturned his right hand and gazed at it contemplatively. Dr. Loomis had grown to trust Michael around her long enough that the restraints were not necessary and she greatly appreciated it. Lesser Restraints were one way that the isolated monolith of a man could have at least an ounce of freedom. Riley clicked her tongue, gaining his attention and she glanced at him then at his palm again. She waved her hands over his mystically and swayed in her seat childishly before picking up the present and plopping it in front of him on the table; he remained silent and stared at it objectively before looking back at her. She smiled and began to tear off the petty wrappings before crumbling them into a ball upon the table and opening the top of the box.

"Think of it as a gift, for listening. Conner picked it up for me and I figured that you could use it." She spoke quietly, he stared at the brand new paint set seated on the table and made no move to touch it. "Your paint supply seemed like it was running low and some of the brushes were broken."

Michael silently regarded the set and listened, "Even though I'm leaving tomorrow and you might not really care, Dr. Loomis said that I could write letters and I can send packages with things like this inside of them. He said it might show signs of improvement, whatever that means. I think you're perfect the way you are."

Riley glanced at one of the many security cameras for a moment and gave a grin, knowing that Dr. Loomis was watching and ready to rush down to the mess hall at any time. The session was close to an end, until then she would continue until the staff came to return them back to their rooms.

"He recommended a camp and my parents have agreed to send me there, he says that the camp will be in my benefit." Michael did not move as Riley stood to her feet and ambled over to his chair, "Even though I just met you six days ago you're a new friend…"

Riley wrapped her arms around his shoulders, embracing the towering man in a hug. She felt wetness begin to gather upon her lashes and she rested her chin upon his shoulder for a good five minutes, savoring the friendly embrace. He didn't have to react back; she was fine hugging for the two of them. As she pulled back she quickly murmured to him a few words, "They are sending me to a camp. My cousin, Conner is supposed to drive me to the camp bus stop but I won't be going. I'm going to leave Haddonfield until I turn eighteen. During my absence I'll continue to write… and miss _you _my papier-mâché making buddy."

As the staff members glided through the mess hall doors with restrains, Riley pulled back and lead toward the exit. Before leaving she gave one last glance to Michael Myers, the psychopathic killer that she had grown to know and love as a friend. Her heart stopped for a moment at the glimpse of a smile twitching upon his lips, the smile was subtle but she returned gesture before they constricted him with handcuffs and led her out of the plain white room. Forever.

* * *

**14 months later**

Focused on her previous task, she began to gently smooth the creases out of her battered map and scan for a location to permanently reside in. Though living off greasy fast food meals and wandering place to place was adventurous, her amount of cash was depleting and so was her luck of not getting caught. She now sat in another motel room, this one less luxurious than the rest in efforts to save a bundle of money; besides Riley had grown accustomed to the scent of mothballs and mold over the past three days. Her gaze transfixed upon the many thin routes of roads painted upon the flimsy paper, she raised her hand and covered her eyes and hovered over the map before poking a random spot. She removed the make-shift blind fold. Wessex County, New Jersey. A smile brightened up her once sleep deprived features, and an instant broadcast on the television caused her head to snap up. Her breath hitched within her throat and she scrambled off the bed and toward the screen, she reached up and grasped the sides of the box as if it would run away. Awe-struck she fell to sit on her rump, still staring wide eyed as the newsflash continued the story of terror, her arms fell in between her legs hanging there ape-like. She absorbed the news like a sponge and after a few moments of interminable realization, a small crooked smile appeared. She postponed the task of giving her cousin a weekly call to inform him of her location and remained on the floor, watching until the news switched to another public story. The bold headline began to burn into her skull: "_**Tiny town of Haddonfield, Illinois struck with terror at recent Smith Grove escapee". **_The small institution in which she had lived in for a week had been breached. Smith Grove had always given the appearance that it was impenetrable but it had been weakened to an unstable and weak image.

Only one known person in this entire world could have escaped an asylum and flipped a town upside down in only a few hours. Dr. Loomis was probably having a field day right now at this very moment. She tousled her blonde hair; this bit of unfortunate news had lifted her spirits a bit. Although her hometown was under a reign of terror she couldn't help but smile.

"In favor of my favorite psychopathic papier-mâché mask making friend, Michael Myers."


	11. Got A Corpse Under Your Bed Part 1

**A/N:Hey Everyone this is one out of two of your ending treats for sticking to the end of the Halloween Story, the next story in Riley's life is her meeting my favorite slasher; Jason Voorhees. The ending that you saw for Halloween, when Riley finds out that Michael broke out of Smith's Grove; that was fourteen months after she ran away. These two treat chapters are two weeks after Riley ran away and is showing who she met during that time. Riley is still fifteen in these two treat chaps but when it is fourteen months later she is sixteen and a half. I'm sorry if it is confusing, I don't know how it got crazy like that maybe it is because I write ahead. Thank you all for reading my story, these treat chapters might also turn into another story down the road. So if you liked this story then check out the rest of my RileyXSlasher Chronicles that are soon to come. If you haven't seen House of a thousand corpses you might not get it, look it up on wiki it is a great movie by Rob Zombie. Here is part one of two to one of the treats. It is extra long for you guys so enjoy! **

* * *

Two weeks of drifting across the country depleted her energy, and now she was fortunate enough to be taken in by a family with warm hospitality and eccentric tendencies. She sat in a living room, the décor old fashioned and homely with a bit of a Halloween touch to it; because of the many pumpkin and ghost paper chains that hung from the mantel. A smile rose to her lips as her hostess sat down a sandwich on her lap and gave a warm smile, her magenta lipstick and beautiful slightly aged features standing out in the dim light of the fire. Riley glanced at her food and then back at her as if asking if it were okay to touch the meal, she edged her on and Riley happily went into action. She strained to use her manners as she hungrily munched on her food and stuffed it into her mouth. Momma Firefly departed a moment after she started eating to fetch her daughter. Her daughter was an eccentric and happy person with her shared moments of having a sharp tongue, the same daughter had practically dragged her from the down-pour a few miles back and ushered her to this place. The girl did not even bother to ask for an explanation or an introduction she just answered bluntly, "Fuck that how do you do shit, when you meet the family that is when we will talk. Besides Momma will like you, been a long time since she's had a little girl to take care of." Then she giggled and playfully scolded her to hurry the pace. She was right; Momma Firefly smiled the first moment she laid eyes on her. Not wanting to disrespect their hospitality Riley obliged and went under their care.

The other members of the family had failed to make their presence known, but the energetic honey-blonde girl had informed her that three of her brothers and her grandfather also shared the house with her and Momma. Riley cleaned her plate in only a manner of seconds and forgetting all of her etiquette she wiped the residue adorning her mouth with her dampening sleeve. She glanced up to see that her hostess had left her long ago she sat there in silence and basked in the warmth of the fire. A loud crash from the front door made her jump unexpectedly; Riley turned her head and leaned back quickly at the massive size of the stranger that stood in the doorway. Again she wondered if karma liked to mock her short stature by making tall and large people flock to her like a magnet. Her head tilted at his face, masks obscuring their facial features also followed her path. He stood in the doorway, clothes dripping with rainwater and pooling beneath his feet on the wooden floor. He stood in an odd way and it appeared that his limbs weren't correct for his body, his backside protruded out and his arms hung at his sides. The skin that was visible under his mask and hands were rough and a light pink color; scarred as if he had been burned to the point of no return. Upon his head he wore a mask, leather and stitched; only three openings for the eyes and mouth.

"Hello" She said to him, leaning forward and giving a small nervous smile. He slowly turned his head, to stare before starting to lumber off with heavy footfall. She watched after him, leaning in her seat to see where he disappeared too.

"That's Tiny" A chirping voice stated, Riley lurched away and bit back a scream only to see Baby sitting on the couch with a full bowl of popcorn in her hands. She gave a happy-go-lucky smile and delicately popped a piece into her mouth, "Rufus is downstairs fixin' in the furnace, but we always call im' RJ. And Otis is upstairs doing some kind of crazy shit." Her smile only grew wider. Riley nodded and watched as Baby snatched a remote out thin air and flicked on the television, becoming engrossed in the show that was on. Riley watched for a few moments and smiled when it cut to commercial and informed the viewers that a monster movie marathon was coming on. She almost had forgotten that tonight was All Hollow's Eve. Then the shrill sound of a telephone rang and she could hear Momma shuffling around in the kitchen to get it. Riley listened faintly and stole some popcorn from Baby and munched on it quietly.

"BABY!" Riley glanced toward the kitchen on where Momma was calling her, after Baby didn't reply she popped her head out the doorway; the phone resting against her shoulder like a burping infant. "Baby-girl come 'ere for a sec." Baby hopped up from her spot on the couch and pranced over to momma, both of them disappeared for a few moments and then the energetic girl came back in a far happier mood then before, she snatched up her long light brown coat and placed a cowboy hat on her head before leaving out the front door. The screen slammed lightly and then Momma Firefly walked in the room.

"Looks like we're gonna be havin' some company over, dear would mind goin' up those stairs and telling Otis? I have to go see how RJ is doing with the furnace."

Riley nodded and stood up before walking over to the stairs and took a pause, she glanced up the creaky steps and then back at the warm motherly figure that stood watching her. Her long blonde light hair fanned over her shoulders and watchful eyes twinkling. You could see the resemblance between mother and daughter, both of them were happy people and they seemed to like wearing revealing attire. She figured they went by the saying, "If you got it, flaunt it." She stood in a green and gold button up corset top with a mid-thigh length matching skirt; over top it all she wore a orange long sleeve coat with bright feathery fur at the end of the sleeves and collar. Her lips stretched a smile over her teeth again.

"Go on then, his room is the last one down the hall. Jes' be sure to knock tho', he don't like bein' disturbed too much. Dinner will be ready soon, so if you're still hungry we will eat as soon as our new guests get here." And with those final words Mother Firefly stepped out of the room. Riley nodded and began making her way up the steps. She liked it here, it felt homey and they had been nice but she couldn't think that something strange was going on. Then again, Riley always liked strange things. The steps groaned with each step she took. She stopped at the last top step and eyed the last room suspiciously.

"Don't forget, be sure to knock." She chided herself, making sure to remember. Riley walked down the hall and glanced at the other rooms, Tiny must sleep somewhere downstairs since she didn't recall him going upstairs. Riley reached the door and rapped on it loud enough for the occupant to here. Fluid cursing erupted from the other side and she mentally took a step back as the door was torn open to reveal a man that reminded her of a phantom. An angry looking phantom.

He was a tall and lanky man, with a dangerous vibe from the way he looked and from his actions. He had long thin white blonde hair that reached to his shoulder blades along with some long sideburns that added to it. He was pale and his eyes were rusty red color, making her assume he was an albino. The albino man wore a slightly dirty tank with rips at the hem and a red plaid open flannel shirt, and he wore a pair of jeans.

"What th' fuck do you want? Who are YOU?" he asked harshly, his slightly bearded mouth twisted into a sneer. Riley shivered a bit at the tone of his voice and then swallowed hard before gripping the end of her sleeves.

"Momma Firefly told me to come up here to tell you that company is coming." He paused for a moment, his glare dispersing and then he looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his chin a bit in thought. "Oh and dinner is almost ready." He then turned his attention back to her, his lips twisted up into a grin with a hidden intention and then he nodded before stepping back and slamming the door in her face. Riley blinked a bit and walked back over to sit on the stairs and listened to Mother Firefly work in the kitchen.

The group of teenagers, our company, did not seem too pleased about having to stay in the Firefly house while RJ got a new wheel for their car. Riley sat at the dining room table, she stared at the large amount of candles that burned and dripped hot wax down the side in the center of the table before glancing around the room. She observed the other occupants; they were staring at the strange masks that sat on each one of their plates. She picked up hers and stared at it in admiration. It looked like a morbid pumpkin creature, it was a made out of papier-mâché and was painted a bright carrot orange color with light green vein-like lines on the sides. Triangles were painted over the eye-holes and nose, and above the bottom half that was cut off there was a jagged black smile. Riley pulled the elastic band down and slipped the mask on then pushed it up, so it would sit on the top of her head. When she helped Mother Firefly set the table, she said that they put on masks every Halloween and that it was a tradition. She smiled at this; they really got into the true spirit of things. Riley then watched the teenagers, two boys and two girls; a couple each.

One girl held up her mask and looked at it distastefully, "I hoped to Christ she doesn't expect us to wear these things." She frowned, they could at least show some respect to their customs.

"Whatever it is just do it. The more we play along the faster we'll get the hell out of here."

"Really, now is not the time to make waves."

Riley huffed a bit and shook her head, placing her mask over her face to hide her slight agitation. "Jerry..." Then with the sound of heavy footfall and the slam of the door, they all stopped talking all together. Riley glanced over to see Tiny; all of them stared with wide eyes and mouth agape. Riley grinned to herself and then waited for dinner to get started as Tiny took a seat. Throughout dinner she ignored the teens as they acted rude and pressed the issue about a certain Doctor; but just as Otis walked in the room she excused herself from the madness. Mother Firefly of course, had no problem with it, simply flashing a smile with yellow teeth. Riley stood up calmly as Otis began to speak and left the room as it erupted in laughter from a blunt joke.

"Those people sure are…" she held back the term, "rude", seeing as she had made a reference toward the ignorant teens almost a thousand times that evening. She shook her head and made her way into the living room before settling on the couch and closing her eyes with a slight grin. The Firefly family was strange, that much she could sum up but she felt somewhat part of the eccentric family. Their old-fashioned customs was some sort of comfort. They were like the family she always wanted; a mother that cared about her children and household, one that did not care about differences. One thing she noticed that there was the absence of a fatherly figure but she assumed that Otis was the main leader in the family. She opened her eyes to stare at the dim fire, the wood still crackling. She could hear music in the other room, but in the middle of the classic song it suddenly cut off and loud yelling followed in suit.

Otis walked into the living room quickly, looking at her for a moment before averting his eyes to the hall where the commotion was taking place. Riley stood up with narrowing eyes, "What's going on?"

"How d' fuck am I suppose to know? Can't get any fucking work around this place with these shit-stains here." He answered with annoyance present in his tone, Riley then watched him as he leaned toward the hall closer and listened to the argument going on. _What kind of work does he do? _Baby's usually cheerful voice and demeanor had seemed to vanish instantly, a threatening and insane voice replaced. She could only hear pieces and tidbits of the heated conversation but Riley guessed what happened. One of the teens had insulted Baby, the next thing that Baby said confirmed it.

"_**I'll cut your tits off and shove em' down your fucking throat!"**_

Riley then swiftly padded out of the room and down the hall, coming to a halt in the doorway. She resisted the urge to gape at the once innocent and cheerful Baby, who was now dead-furious and threateningly holding a knife. Mother Firefly was restraining her daughter the best she could."Baby stop!"

Riley ambled over, choosing to stand behind Mother Firefly and sending a heated glance to the four teens. Even though the situation was not clear at the moment, Riley remembered that she had hated these people the moment Mother Firefly had welcomed them into her home.

"Aww come on? This bitch has got it comin'!" She spat out, as if the words were poison on her tongue. A large slam took all attention off the scene altogether. A large monolith of a man stood in the doorway, a belt of tools slung over his shoulder and animal skin on top of his large head; protecting him from the rain.

"That is a very tall man." Riley whispered in awe, frowning a bit. "Karma hates me…"

"Car is done." He said, his voice booming.

"Thank god."

Momma Firefly let go of Baby and looked at the group of teens, "I suggest you kids leave." One of the brunette's threw her arms up in the air and brushed pass the large man, muttering and dragging her boyfriend behind her….

Baby had been performing a small show for the ungrateful guests, coming right on stage after Hugo's crude comedy act. Her performance consisted of a flamboyant outfit and lip-synching the song; then during the music she had sat upon one of the boy's lap. This of course set off the girlfriend. Mother Firefly had retold the story while Otis and Baby had left, grinning and talking in hushed tones. Riley furrowed her brow a bit while watching the two leave and then helped Mother Firefly clean up the stage and spilled pop-corn.

"Mother Firefly, where are Otis and Baby going?" The woman turned her head and blinked before giving a cunning smirk, then continued cleaning.

"Oh, well they are gonna go give those kids a little scare. Jus' to frighten them a bit."

Riley nodded and smiled, "Well they sure as heck deserve it. It was nice of you to let them stay; I would have booted them out the moment they got here. They were rude, must be because they were raised; all prim and proper a stuff."

"Yeah well, don't ya worry Otis will give them a little parting gift." She gave a small snicker; Riley gave a smile and ignored the strange bubbling feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Mother Firefly silently watched as Otis and Rufus brought in the unconscious teens, dragging their limp bodies across the floor. Tiny lingered for a moment before retreating downstairs. She then placed her hands on her hips and shook her head before thinking to herself while the rest of the household came downstairs. Like every person or victim that stepped into the Firefly home, their fate would depend on whoever got them. A wicked grin spread across her features. She took the task upon herself as the motherly figure in the household to split up the victims to their designed keepers. Baby would get that young boy, Jerry, the one who went looking for trouble. Otis, the space-kid with the glasses and his girlfriend. Then Tiny, sweet Tiny would be looking after the other girl who had hardly said a word; he would look after her until Otis took charge. Tiny rarely mutilated his victims and preferred to sit back and watch them writhe for a while. Rufus hardly wanted any one, he said he couldn't watch them with all the things he had to do like fixing the furnace and going to work. Once each one of them was divided, Otis then turned his head to the living room and eyed the sleeping lump on the couch.

"What about t' brat? You keepin' her to yourself?" He asked with a dry voice, a small smirk settling on his features. Mother Firefly looked into the living room and frowned. She had not considered adding the young girl to the others, frankly there wasn't any room for another to be kept captive other than her room. She shook her head.

"No, that child don't got nuthin' to do with this. Besides, where would we put her? She was t' only one that did not speak ill of this family."

Otis grumbled a bit and watched as Tiny helped Baby haul her victim up the stairs to her room, he walked to the doorway and glared at the sleeping girl for a moment. He then leaned forward to look at Mother Firefly; she knew that he was quite serious when it came to things like this. "Fine." He said reluctantly. "I still don't fucking trust that bitch but if you want her keep her, she's leaving straight in the morning and if she finds out then she's as good as dead." He warned.

"Oh come on Otis, she isn't that bad. Stop being such a hard ass and help me tie up this fucker." Baby called at him from the top of the stairs, grinning and laughing. He grumbled again before pulling up his pants and climbing the steps.

"Hold the fuck on."

Mother Firefly smiled to herself and watched them go then whispered softly, "Like sweet little angels they are."


	12. Got A Corpse Under Your Bed Part 2

****

A/N: Here is the final part to the House of a thousand corpses ending treat, and the last treat shall be posted in a few minutes. Personally I think you will like it, the next treat was typed up way before this one was. Hey all you people out there that reviews and cares about me, first of all I would like to say thank you for the wonderful comments. Second, you know that jacket that Laurie wears in Rob Zombie's Halloween? The black one with the two orange skulls on the back, I got it along with a signed Michael Myers sticker! It is the shit, man! Got it from Sheri Moon Zombie's clothing line website, called . Now I can be Laurie for Halloween! Enough about me, sorry the update took a while. School and Home is crazy, plus I am getting sick a lot. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you will follow me when I begin the Friday the 13th story next, I send you all lots of love and Captain Spaulding T-shirts! I do not own Halloween, House of a thousand corpses, or any characters beside Riley.

* * *

The events of the hectic night had died down as soon as she felt her lids close over her eyes and her mind become fuzzy from the lack of energy. She heard Otis and Baby return when she was half asleep but didn't bother to get up, she even heard Momma moving around in the kitchen in the middle of the night. When she awoke Riley had almost forgotten where she was, she had thought that she was at home in her nice warm bed but her alarm clock seemed different. The alarm clock back home did not have a persistent arm shaking her awake instead of the shrill bell. Riley half jumped out of her skin when the hand roughly shook her. She was startled to say the least and jolted awake into a sitting position, swinging her arm wildly around on instinct. Her eyes widened at the fact that the back of her hand had almost slammed into the left cheek of Otis. He seemed unfazed by this and stared with intent light blue eyes. Releasing a breath of relief she stared at him with half-lidded eyes and swayed a bit on the spot. He remained silent and stared up at the ceiling as if in thought, even going so far as to rub his stubbly chin. Riley took the moment to rub the sleep from her eyes and glance toward the window, it was hardly sunrise yet. She directed her attention to Otis once again. He was mumbling to himself now and she strained to hear what he was babbling about. Something about breakfast being ready, him wondering if there was still beer left in the fridge, and then something about that guy with the glasses from last night. His eyes then suddenly flickered to her again and she frowned and shrunk back for a moment, he seemed like a lone wolf ready to gorge on flesh and bone of its prey.

He rubbed his chin a bit, the scratching sound of skin against stubble filling the silence. Otis clicked his tongue, "Momma's makin' breakfast, should be ready in uh a few minutes…" He paused, "Hey that one little bitch from last night, the one with the glasses… what did he look like to ya?"

Riley took a moment to stare at him with a perplexed expression, the nerd kid with the glasses. The one that had a bitchy girlfriend and a secret attraction to Baby but he kept it under lock and key due to the fact that he was whipped. Her brow furrowed at the thought of his face, he was plain looking. His name was Bill, wasn't it? Bill had the appearance of a straight A student and a little bit of a know it all, his glasses and geeky features gave him a strange overall look.

"Why?" She asked innocently, wondering where he was going with her opinion on the geek. Otis's face turned into half of a scowl and he pulled up his ripped and faded jeans that had threatened to slide right off his boney bottom.

"I'm working on a project, an uh art sculptin' thing… Look, just answer the damn question!"

"A Fish" she replied quickly, he raised an eyebrow and stared. "He looked like a fish, his eyes were very beady and when he would get surprised his face looked like a fish gasping for air." Otis bobbed his head up and down into a nod and squinted one eye a bit to try and see the mental picture in his head, clapping his hands and rubbing them together he turned on his heel.

Riley sat there dumbfounded and awake. Otis sauntered toward the stairs mumbling incoherent words about his art. Trying extremely hard to stifle a weary yawn she stood up, and shuffled over and into the kitchen only to have a mixture of smells hit her nose. The first one was Mama Firefly's strong trademark fragrance of make-up and perfume, the next was the sizzling of sausage and bacon with a mingling stench of grits and scrambled eggs. The kitchen appeared over crowded, numerous pots and pans scattered across the countertop obscuring the surface. Old and wrinkled photos were duck taped to the white fridge, maybe because they had no magnets or because they just preferred it that way. Mother Firefly turned her head to give a yellow toothed smile before eyeing the sausage cautiously. Riley managed to squeeze her way through the hustle and bustle of breakfast making and she began to look at the pictures. The First one was of her and Baby, Baby might have been in middle school at the time from how child-like she looked and with a backpack slung over her shoulder. Then there was a more recent one despite the wrinkles, of Tiny. Tiny stood there with loose limbs and his head was turned slightly. Riley could see him as a camera shy person although she thought he shouldn't be. Then there was Otis and Rufus, the two of them sitting around the television with beer cans in their hands. The last picture was Baby and another man that she did not recognize.

Furrowing her brows and tilting her head to get a better angle she stared at the picture for a long time, the man was dressed up like a rough looking clown. The man wore grease-paint on his face, a mess of colors like blue, white, and black; not to mention a little pit of rosy pink on his cheeks. She couldn't help but snort out a laugh, causing Mama Firefly to walk over.

"Now, that is Baby's Daddy" Mama Firefly drawled affectionately, "He runs a road-side attraction thing outsidah town." Although Baby had the most resemblance to her mother, she had her father's smile and intense look that was evident in his eyes.

"C'mon and plop down in a seat and how a' bout we have a little talk while the food cooks, kay?" Riley hesitantly obliged and took a seat at the table, which had crushed empty beer cans resting on the top of it. Mother Firefly took a seat across from her. Flipping some unwanted blonde locks off her shoulder Mother Firefly grinned. "Now where is a youngin' like you headin'? You got family down dis' way?"

And the questions begin… "No, my family is far away from here… I'm just wandering around until I find a home. Because of some certain…. Difficulties with my parents I've decided that I'm old enough to hold my own, I've made it this far and I've been traveling for about two weeks now." She stated, not stopping the pride that swelled in her chest.

"That long, huh? What kind of difficulties?" Mother Firefly seemed to notice Riley stiffen, "Oh don't worry hun, and hardly anything can surprise me now a days." She gave a smile that answered her clear enough.

"My parents didn't think I was normal, not right in the head y'know…" She paused, unsure to go on but then suddenly blurted it out. She didn't want to make up a cheesy lie. "So after I nearly beat this one girl to death at school they sent me off to the Looney bin for an evaluation." Riley twirled her finger around in a circle near her skull to make a point.

Mother Firefly stood up from her seat and walked over to the stove before turning it off, for the food to cool down. She then leaned against the counter with a wide-grin, "Thought you were crazy?" She mimicked the finger motion before giving a loud laugh, "You really need to bring us around your parents some time, we'll show em' crazy." Riley laughed and watched as Momma Firefly walked to the door and bellowed out the names of her children, beckoning them to dinner.

"But since… you're on yer own now. You can join our little family if you want jus' because you're _crazy_" She cooed, Riley blinked a bit without a word. She really didn't know what to say at that moment.

"Yeah! Never had a little sister before" She jumped at the sound of Baby's voice and stared at the hyper blonde that leaned against the doorframe, "I can teach ya all kinds of fucked up shit…" As if on cue the other members of the family sauntered into the kitchen, Rufus and Tiny had to duck down their heads so they wouldn't hit the frame and they both grabbed empty plates for Mama to fill with eggs and scrambled eggs.

"Now what the fuck y'all talkin' bout?" Otis asked as he came into view, his hand underneath a white tank top and scratching his stomach without a care in the world.

"Momma's thinkin' about adding…" Rufus paused; his voice was low and booming like the last night. If he were ever angry, Riley could picture the house shaking because of his loud tone. "Her to the family."

"Riley Spyder" piped Riley, sinking a bit in her seat. He had missed the whole introduction process due to the fact that he was fixing a furnace and car the entire night. He nodded and then plopped down at the table with his plate along with tiny, the table and chair groaned from the bulk and height of the two men.

"She's jus' as insane as we are, just bottled up in that small little body!" Baby giggled and hopped over, pulling Riley's head to her chest and playing with her hair a bit; like she was a little doll. "Hey Otis, think of a name for her!"

Otis grinned a bit before walking over, then beginning to circle her like a vulture while he scratched his chin a bit. Then as if lightning struck the top of his head he let out a wheezing laugh and then said, "Itsy Bitsy Spyder, Bitsy Spyder for short." He pulled his index finger and thumb together until only a little bit of space was left. "Cuz' yer so small."

_Bitsy Spyder_ could only scowl as the rest of the family exploding in laughter, excluding tiny who smiled a little behind his leather mask. She liked the name though, it had a strange ring to it and she couldn't help but join in and laugh as well. Their laughs drowned out the loud screams coming from the basement, Riley and the rest of the family did not notice.

* * *

The Itsy Bitsy spider sat in the passenger seat of RJ's tow truck as he drove her halfway to the nearest bus stop, where she would travel to the next town and so forth. The family had given her a bit of supplies before she had left, like an extra pair of clothes and some food that she could snack on. Momma had made her a beef sandwich and some extra carrot sticks from the stew they had, the meat was the same type that she had eaten this morning and the night before; it didn't taste like beef but food was food so it didn't matter. A gun had been given to her as well, courtesy of Otis B. Driftwood why he would give her a gun she had no idea but he only replied with, _**"Just in case you want to get a little crazier than usual." **_As her destination point came closer Riley reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded up photo and stared at it with a smile, her new family stared back at her. She was in the middle because she was the shortest; Momma Firefly was behind her with her hands resting on Riley's shoulders. Rufus and Tiny stood next to each other on the right, Otis and Baby on the left. Her favorite thing in the photo was the fact that she could now say she had a family that accepted her. She flipped it over to the back.

_Firefly Family-Itsy Bitsy Spyder. _


	13. Chainsaw Convo

**A/N: My beloved Thomas. How do I express my love for you? Making a story with you in it of course! Now Tommy may be out of character, but you have to understand that he only kills if his family or if he is threatened. Now this doesn't mean that Tommy has turned into a little wuss and is going to be like "Idk my bff Riley" he just isn't going to hack her to bits.... maybe... yet.... I do not own Texas Chainsaw Massacre or it's characters, but I love Thomas dearly. He is my favorite big bad ass killing beastie besides Jason so be kind to Tommy and me, if you please. I hope you have enjoyed Masks and Straight Jackets. I sure have enjoyed writting it. Hope that everyone's week goes well, oh and also since it is the month of October and this story is finally finished me and my friends would like to say a word.**

**Riley: -Waves energetically while sitting on unmasked Michael Myers shoulder, surrounded by Thomas Brown Hewitt and the Firefly Family- Happy Almost Halloween! -Puts fingers on end of Michael's mouth and pulls them up, forcing him to smile-**

* * *

Riley shifted uncomfortably on the corroded bus seat and anxiously stared down the road in hope that a bus would come. She lethargically lifted her hand to wipe the perspiration gathering upon her brow and listened to her strained breath. She desperately wished she were back at the Firefly home, where their hospitality, unique musings, and air conditioner never worn thin. However, in the span of two days she had traveled miles away from the family in Ruggsville and was now in the heart of Austin; known for the bright clear sky and blistering heat waves. Speaking of heat, it was beginning to become unbearable even though she wore a borrowed indigo tank and a pair of blue jean shorts, courtesy of Baby Firefly. In a quick fluid motion she collapsed on the bench and laid on her side, mentally cursing the bus for being so late and thinking about her game plan. Over a month ago she had fled to Texas, in order to escape authorities. Conner had called her when she just crossed into Kansas City; apparently the Camp counselors had alerted not only her parents but Dr. Loomis as well. Now, Loomis was split between chasing Michael or her while Conner made them believe she either went to Florida or California. A groan escaped her lips and she covered her head with her arms, attempting to block the sun. She should have been out of Texas by now and by the look of the suns position in the sky, nightfall was slowly approaching. After a few minutes, her eyes drooped downward as she gradually slipped into a slumber; until someone roughly shoved their finger into her side. Riley silently obliged, lifting up her arm slightly to glance upward at a man with a large frame. She inwardly wondered what was up with her and really tall and big people, maybe karma was mocking her short and small stature. She pursed her lips and stared at him, the emotion in her features was thwarted because she was barely conscious. The unknown stranger placed his hands on her shoulder and shook her awake, nearly making her exhausted form fall from the bench and into the dust. She quickly sat up, attentive and wide-eyed she shrank back and observed.

Again, she realized he was a large man with muscles visible beneath his articles of torn and red smudged clothing. He was roughly around the size of Rufus or Michael, she really couldn't figure out who exceeded who. Strands of gnarled black hair framed his face and rested upon his shoulders, through the straggled mess he stared at her with intrigued brown eyes. The lower half of his face was concealed; a leather mask that was stitched together with black thick thread obscured his nose and mouth from view. However her attention was then switched to the large object that he held limply at his side, a chainsaw. The blades gleamed in the Texas sun, an unknown dried vermillion liquid covering the tip and mid-section of the baleful object. Calmly she breathed the dry air and averted her eyes to his face. He stood tall and rooted in place.

"Nice chainsaw." She complimented, tilting her head to catch a better look. He lifted it up slightly with his thick hand and stared quietly, as if that her reaction was not what he had expected. "Do you know what edition it is?"

The man merely shook his head in response; she did not pester him about it for he lifted a large meaty finger and held it in front of her face. She transfixed on it and watched as he jabbed at a worn piece of paper that was taped to the clear bus stop canopy. Riley leaned forward and studied it for a moment and her breath stopped, face red with embarrassment. She slapped a palm to her face. The bus passed long ago, at seven o'clock in the morning. The next one wasn't scheduled until ten tonight. She glanced up at him with a pitiful smile. He merely turned on his heel about to walk off but his attempt to leave was stopped.

"Do you want to sit?" He gazed at her as she scooted aside for a large amount of bench for him to rest upon, hesitating a bit he took a seat. The weak metal bench creaked beneath his weight but nonetheless held. If everyday normal citizens were to look upon the strange pair they would probably furrow their brows and back away slowly. "You don't talk much do you?" She suddenly asked, breaking the awkward silently.

He shook his head and a smile worked its way up her features, he tensed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. The only known person in his family that had shown any amount to gentle affection or touch was his momma, and this experience was a first. Most people would scream or careen away as fast as their legs could take them. She did neither. It was not as if he couldn't talk, he was awkward and timid to do so. Past experiences from his childhood and some members of his family had dispersed all confidence.

"Well, that is fine with me. I have a friend back home who is mute." She replied, fondly staring off in the distance at the dusty landscape. Leatherface did the same, figuring that he could linger for a while and that his family could take care of the situation at home. He often returned home late anyway. He shifted uncomfortably, holding the chainsaw with both hands and letting it dangle idly a few inches above the ground. He turned his head back to her, but instantly leaned away from her sudden closeness. During the time he had looked off into space, she had scooted over to him and now sat on her haunches; staring at his face.

"Can I see your chainsaw for a minute? Only if you want to of course" She asked him, fascination smoldering within her blue eyes. Leatherface glanced at his weapon, the weapon that had made him powerful whenever he severed limbs and ruined lives. After a few moments of serious contemplation he effortlessly he lifted up the tool and placed it in her small hands. She stood up and struggled with the weight before she held it in the light, smiling in awe as she tilted it and watching the sun bounce off the steel. Riley felt her heart swell with joy; she always had a morbid fetish for tools of the trade. Seeing as she grew up close to her grandfather and cousin, both men who had taught her everything about weaponry. Her grandfather had an entire tool shed with things from his old work days and even a small collection of guns and knives he had acquired over the years.

She felt him watch her quietly as she stepped forward and began to slice air, bringing down the weapon vertically before switching it up a bit and slashing it horizontally and all around. Riley turned back and beamed at him before handing it back. She sat back down beside him and swung her legs back and forth while watching as the sun finally set in the distance. "My name is Riley by the way, Riley Elizabeth Spyder." He listened silently. "I just came from Ruggsville; I've been traveling… across the country for a while and just went to Texas thinking it would be a good place to hide out. But there is more to it, now I have more friends and an adopted family."

Leatherface reached up and scratched the scalp behind his ear. Ruggsville was a good five miles away, had she walked all the way here? He could understand why she showed up late for the bus. "I guess you're another friend to put on my list." He hadn't been considered as a friend by anyone besides family. "Thanks for sitting with me…." She trailed off and watched as he began to scrape his foot in the dirt, she stared at the name he had spelt out. **T-H-O-M-A-S. **"Thomas!" She cheered happily.

Leatherface nodded and they sat quietly, watching and waiting for another bus to slowly come along. Riley mostly talked about random things and he listened quietly, and in the midst of the one-sided conversation she felt a large hand upon her head; tousling her hair silently in a gesture of gratitude or thanks for treating him like he was normal. A gift that he thought that only his family could give.


End file.
